


Mortal

by Delphi



Category: Arkham Horror Files, Mansions of Madness (Board Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Priests, Roman Catholicism, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: While barricaded in a storeroom at their latest site of investigation, Mateo blesses bullets and Michael is tempted to do something worth confessing.
Relationships: Mateo Castile/Michael McGlen
Kudos: 8
Collections: Slash_The_Drabble





	Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Slashing the Drabble](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) Prompt #545 - Confession.

"_Adjutorium nostrum in nomine Domini..._"

The ammo clicks like rosary beads as it's passed between them in the lightless storeroom. Michael counts it out cold and gets it back sanctified and warm from the Father's hands. He sorts the caliber by touch, reloading as he goes. You can take the boy out of Gate of Heaven Parish, but between the tight space and Latin, he can barely keep from reflexively rattling off a 'Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.'

That barricade's not holding long enough to confess even half of what he's done. He listens to the breathy pause between the Father's blessings and thinks instead about adding to the tally by laying one on him like it's a lonely night in Charlestown.

_Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. You're a hell of a shot for a priest and you look just like Valentino._

But confession only works if you're sorry, doesn’t it.

"Ready?" the Father whispers, so close that Michael feels it on his cheek.

He slides the last cartridge home with a final click and then reaches out, finding the Father's warm hand in the darkness and folding it around the grip of his pistol.

"Ready."


End file.
